<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Disinfectant and cigarettes by Race_582</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29299521">Disinfectant and cigarettes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Race_582/pseuds/Race_582'>Race_582</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sweet Home (Manhwa), 스위트홈 | Sweet Home (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Attempt at Humor, Fluff and Humor, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied Body Horror, It’s just a mention of his sister dw, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Minor Character Death, Nightmares, Scars, Swearing, Whump, is that even a thing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:13:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,612</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29299521</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Race_582/pseuds/Race_582</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“I know why you sleep there. The others think it’s because you’re afraid of hurting them.”<br/>“I am.” Hyun says bluntly. It’s not a lie, but it’s not the whole truth.<br/>“You don’t sleep in the daycare because you don’t want them to know about your nightmares.”</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>Basically me giving Hyun Su another nightmare because I can</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cha Hyun su &amp; Lee Eun Hyeok</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>129</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Disinfectant and cigarettes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi!<br/>So I got way more hits on my last fic than I was expecting omg, it inspired me to do another one so here it is!<br/>Can you tell I really like nightmare whump?</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Even after being let out of the arcade and the others stop staring at him whenever he walks into a room, he always sleeps away from them. DuSik asks if it’s because he’s afraid of hurting them while they sleep, and at this point Hyun is too afraid of ruining the barely there relationship he has with the man, so he simply nods and walks away.</p>
<p>The word must have gotten out at some point, as the others start dropping hints that he can sleep with them, “you can sleep in the daycare yanno? It can’t be comfy sleeping in the hall...” and well, HyunSu never knows how to answer that, he’s not good when people worry about him; so he simply shrugs muttering a small “it’s fine” before walking away.<br/>
Eventually they stop asking, simply letting him sleep alone. They don’t like it. None of them do. Whether it’s because they’re afraid something might happen to him while he’s alone, or something might happen to <em>them</em> when he’s not here; they worry non the less.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>“<em>Oh Hyun….why do you always look so pathetic?” The monster asks, he’s wearing his face again, curling its lips into a grim smile as Hyun curls tighter into himself. “I have a question…” </em></p>
<p>
  <em>“Would you just fuck off?” Hyun finds himself asking. If fake confidence is what it takes to stop him becoming a monster, then he’s going to use it. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Aw you’re like an angry puppy…” the monster says as it leans down and ruffles the boy’s hair. “Anyway… I was thinking of something the other day and I wanted to ask you.” </em>
</p>
<p><em>Hyun grimaces, that’s never good.</em> “<em>What?”</em></p>
<p>
  <em> “What do you think would have happened if you moved here with your sister?” The monster laughs, “your baby sister?” It says in a higher voice, and Hyun has to physically restrain himself from punching, well himself, in the face. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Screw you.”</em>
</p>
<p><em> “I was hoping you would say that,” it stops for a moment, tilting its head and smiling wildly as it stands up. “I guess we can see for ourselves…”</em> <em>and before Hyun can ask what that means, his vision twists. It turns, flashing and all Hyun can hear is screaming. His sister’s screaming. And then there’s blood, so much blood, and then he’s screaming too. </em></p>
<p>-</p>
<p>He wakes with a gasp, eyes darting around the dirty hallway as his pulse jackhammers in his throat. The hoodie he uses a blanket slips off his shoulder, distantly his brain recognises that he’s now sat up. He can’t move. The adrenaline and pure terror course through him, a tear slips down his cheek as he pulls in small gasps. <em>It wasn’t real. It wasn’t real. She died in the car accident.</em> But no matter how much he knows that’s true, he can’t get the image of her body being pulled apart by the monsters out of his head. His breathing picks up again as he leans against the wall, pulling his knees to his chest.<br/>
<br/>
He doesn’t know how long he spends like that, curled in a ball, gasping for air, trying desperately to wipe the images from his mind. But he finally feels his pulse slow, uncurling and letting go of the death grip he had on his arms; he whimpers slightly as he feels blood pool in the small crescents his nails left.</p>
<p>Running on autopilot, he stands with a groan, running a hand down his face as he begins walking down the hall. It’s a nightly occurrence. The nightmares. Always something different, something gruesome that the monster finds amusing. He flinched slightly as he remembered the previous night's dream, this time featuring dusik. He always finds himself wandering after, down the desolate halls, the familiar smell of disinfectant and cigarettes helps calm his heart further.</p>
<p>Hyun let’s his mind wander as he walks, until he hears footsteps behind him. He stops, turning his head, until he hears a bored voice ask, “aren’t you supposed to be asleep?” Hyuk. He finds himself rolling his eyes before he can stop.</p>
<p>“I could ask you the same thing.” He says dryly, turning around to face the man. Hyuk stares at him, an unamused expression paints his face as he lifts his eyebrows. Hyun mirrors the action, staring at the man for a few seconds before dropping his head again.</p>
<p>“Are you just going to stand there?” The older asks, raising his eyebrows further. <em>How is that even possible?</em> Hyun tilts his head, silently asking what he means before looking away again. “Whatever. You can come to the camera room if you want.” He’s not sure why he follows him there, the point of these walks was to clear his head and calm his pulse; not to make him socialise and inevitably cause even more panic.</p>
<p>Once they get to the room, Hyuk sits in front of the cameras, Hyun soon finds himself sat on the table, feet swaying slightly as he stares at the ground. He’s suddenly aware that he left his hoodie back on his ‘bed’, and tries desperately to ignore how vulnerable he feels with his scar out in the open. The black T-shirt does nothing to hide it either. He’d changed it on one of his runs, it’s too big; the arms fall past his elbows making him look even skinnier than he already is. “I know why you sleep in the hall, you know,” Hyun’s head whips towards Hyuk, the boy not even turning his head.</p>
<p>“What?” He asks quietly.</p>
<p>“I know why you sleep there. The others think it’s because you’re afraid of hurting them.”</p>
<p>“I am.” Hyun says bluntly. It’s not a lie, but it’s not the whole truth.</p>
<p>“You don’t sleep in the daycare because you don’t want them to know about your nightmares.” Hyuk still hasn’t turned his head, unaware of how he’s shattered Hyun's calm pulse. <em>How the fuck does he know?</em></p>
<p>“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”</p>
<p>He spits out, panic slowly burning in his chest. The older snorts, finally turning to Hyun with raised eyebrows. He stands, slowly walking over to him, he comes to a stop; leaning against the wall opposite to him and crossing his arms. “You sleep near the entrance to the garage, I walk past there every couple of nights, and every time I’ve heard you.” He says nonchalantly. </p>
<p>“Heard me?”</p>
<p>“Panicking, sleep talking, gasping. You know, the clear signs of nightmares?”</p>
<p>Hyun drops his head in embarrassment. <em>Great, now he has blackmail material</em>. He lifts his head, staring into the others eyes accusingly. “So what? You gonna tell the others?” He watched blankly as the others' expressions morphs into confusion.</p>
<p>“What? Why would I tell the others?”<br/>
<br/>
“So they know how pathetic their precious monster is.” Hyun states matter-of-factly, ignoring the boys' usually stoic expression crack for a split second.</p>
<p>“Pa- Hyun what are you talking about? What makes you think that?” Concern laces Hyuks voice, and the younger can’t help but drop his head once again. He stays sat on the table, fingers picking at the nails on his right hand nervously as he shrugs. He doesn’t like the way the boy is staring at him, his usual blank expression now full of concern and confusion.</p>
<p>“Hyun look at me,” he repeats sternly when the boy looks stubbornly at the hands in his lap, “Look at me.”</p>
<p>And Hyun does, confusion and vulnerability and <em>fear</em> coating his features. “What?”</p>
<p>“You’re not pathetic for having nightmares. And you're more than just a <em>monster</em> to them.” Hyuk spits the word, as if it hurts for him to say. “You know how they think of you right?” He asks in a more gentle tone when the fear stays in his eyes.</p>
<p>“They think I’m a monster….” Hyun answers, looking at the wall next to the olders head, not daring to look in his eyes.</p>
<p>“Hyun <em>no</em>…” the boy sighs in frustration, “they don’t.”</p>
<p>“Then I guess I don’t.” He murmurs under his breath, looking down again.</p>
<p>“Jesus. How have you not seen it? The way they care about you, all the adults have this weird parental feeling towards you. And the kids see you as their brother. How have you not noticed?” Hyun's head snaps up, eyes immediately looking for any signs of lying, expecting the other to be mocking him.</p>
<p>“They what?” He can’t help but blurt out, watching as the corner of Hyuks mouth curves into a small smile.</p>
<p>“You’re really that oblivious huh?” He says teasingly, trying to break the sad tension. “It’s pretty fucking obvious, even I noticed…”</p>
<p>“You’re messing with me aren’t you, yeah definitely.” Hyuk pushes himself off the wall, smile widening as Hyun's tone reflects his teasing.</p>
<p>“No, I'm not, you idiot” he shakes his head, walking back to the cameras. “You’re telling me you can take down literal monsters but can’t tell when someone cares about you?”</p>
<p>Hyun jumps off the table, stalking towards the older “Hey! There is a big difference between monsters and people.”</p>
<p>“Really? Like what?” Hyuk asks, sarcasm laced in his tone.</p>
<p>“You can kill monsters and their friends don’t get mad at you.” He says, his lips curving into a small smile.</p>
<p>“I beg to differ. You could have killed the shopkeeper while he was still human and we wouldn’t have given a shit…” Hyuk replies, turning to face the boy, to his delight the boy snorts and shakes his head.</p>
<p>“Okay he doesn’t count, you cheated.”</p>
<p>“You can’t cheat!”</p>
<p>“Well clearly you can…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And if Dusik passes the camera room, hearing the two teenagers bickering and laughing, he would never admit the small amount of joy it brings.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you so much for reading! I hope it wasn’t completely terrible...<br/>Also I couldn’t stop imagining Hyun Su in an oversized shirt for some reason so I wrote it in because it’s cute :)<br/>My tumblr is whump-all-the-way if you want to drop by</p>
<p>Race &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>